The Logical Listener Season Two
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. Redemption isn't easy when you're lying to yourself. Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 1

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose then rubbed her eyes. Staring at the computer screen for hours on end was beginning to hurt her eyes. She had been bouncing from satellite feed to satellite feed, all in a fruitless attempt to find Jane. Nothing was helping. Not even Breaker or any of the other Intelligence officers could find her.

"Ms. Rose, we have to assume that maybe Cobra still has her." Breaker said while rolling over to her side.

"I will not assume that Breaker. She's earned the name Demon for a reason. She's got to have escaped by now."

"We won't find her, let her find us." Breaker said while going back to his computer. "Trust me; your sister is smarter than you think."

_If she's so smart, why did I have to help her through schoo_l? Sarah pondered then got up to go get some coffee.

"You are going to bed?"

"Nope, I'm getting coffee."

Breaker shook his head and watched as the woman left. She's going to wear herself until she's butter spread over too much bread.

Sarah managed to get to the rec room and went to the coffee pots. Growling in frustration she started to make a pot. _Can't anyone make a new pot of coffee around here_?

Standing on her toes to reach for the coffee grounds she felt saw a hand shoot up past her and grab the tin bucket. _Why is he always there? What is he doing, stalking me?_ She asked herself as she turned around to face Snake Eyes. "I could have gotten it."

'Can't I do something nice?' He asked her.

"No, no you can't." She whispered before taking the coffee grounds from him and started to make her coffee. She could hear him huff loudly to show that he wanted to talk to her but she kept her back turned to him.

Snake Eyes could tell she was frustrated at something. _I just wanted to see where Sakura was_. He thought before tapping her shoulder.

Sarah spun around; the metal can in her hands in a form similar to a threat. "What, here to torment me to death too?"

'Where's Sakura?'

He saw Sarah's eyes widen and she dropped the can. The black/brown coffee grounds scattered across the floor and she took off running. As she ran she screamed for Sakura.

Panic ripped through Sarah's chest. Her daughter was missing and now she had no clue as to where to find her. She raced through the hallways, checking with all the military officials that she saw. When her search came up with nothing she slumped to the floor and put her head into her knees. His ws the worst thing she had gone through.

"Excuse me ma'am." She heard Tunnel Rat say.

Not looking up she asked: "What?"

"Is this thing yours?" He held out the four year old girl who was fast asleep in his arms.

Sarah looked up and let out a noise of disbelief, somewhere between a scoff and a snort. "Where did you find her?"

Handing her Sakura Tunnel Rat murmured: "Attempting to sleep in the ventilation system." Then he walked off. He was already trying to find Dr. Satou.

Sarah got to her feet and walked back to her work station. Sakura was going to stay sound asleep for some time. Envying her daughter, Sarah worked hard to try and located Jane. She wanted to find her sister, she was downright determined that her sister was going to be able to be found.

What should have been hours passed before Sarah in the blink of an eye. Everyone had been trying to get her to stop for the night and go to bed with her daughter. Finally seeing that there were only two people could get through to her Breaker went to find Snake Eyes and Scarlett.

Scarlett had been training with Snake Eyes when she saw Breaker walk into the room. "What is it Breaker?"

"Sarah's-well to put it lightly-being difficult. Everyone is telling her to go rest but she won't." Breaker responded while glancing at the ninja.

Snake Eyes clenched his teeth. _She's becoming careless_. He thought while going to where she was working. He saw her staring at the computer screen. _So intent on finding Jane, she doesn't even take notice that I'm right here_. Reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder he expected that she would jump and try to hit him (failing miserably since she lacked the physical prowess to fight). However, Sarah didn't budge.

Snapping his fingers he expected the same reaction, yet nothing. Snarling he finally yanked the chair and sent her tumbling to the floor.

Sakura let out a screech that rivaled her mother's in pitch and volume as she landed in her mother's lap. She had been sleeping so well before her father yanked the chair out from under them both. Her gaze went up to said black clad ninja and she glared. 'Not nice!' she signed up at him then narrowed her eyes, even more, to the point that they were barely slits.

'Sorry,' he signed to his daughter then watched as Sarah shook herself awake.

"What the…why did you do that?" Sarah asked while pushing Sakura off her.

'you need to get Rest, go to your quarters.'

"I'm not one of your apprentices. You can't order me around like that!"

'You may not be an apprentice, but you are a mother.'

Sarah took in a breath to retort something back when she noticed that Sakura was looking up at her. "Fine, come on Sakura, let's go to bed."

"YAY, mommy actually listened to Otōsani!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked down at her daughter. "Don't push your luck. I might just tell grandpa to stop giving you sweets whenever he babysits you."

Sakura pouted her bottom lip. _No fair_.

* * *

><p>i Otōsan: Dad<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Guess who's back! Well, it's been a few days, that was a nice break. my plot bunnies are slightly silent so it might be long breaks between chapter uploads. but R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

The songs are Fly by Celine Dion and Breathe Me by Sia, to you bronwynn for this little plot bunny you have given me.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 2

Upon getting Sakura into the bed Sarah lay beside her daughter. Knowing the girl would not rest until she was sung to Sarah thought of a song she had sung ot her when she was little. She watched her daughter curl up in her arms with the infamous Mr. Teddy nearly squeezed to death. Wanting to laugh so badly she began singing:

"Fly, fly little wing Fly beyond imagining. The softest cloud, the whitest dove. Upon the wind of heaven's love. Past the planets and the stars. Leave this lonely world of ours. Escape the sorrow and the pain And fly again."

Sarah rubbed her cheek against Sakura's head and continued.

"Fly, fly precious one your endless journey has begun. Take your gentle happiness far too beautiful for this. Cross over to the other shore. There is peace forevermore But hold this memory bittersweet Until we meet. Fly, fly do not fear. Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear. Your heart is pure, your soul is free. Be on your way, don't wait for me. Above the universe you'll climb. On beyond the hands of time. The moon will rise, the sun will set. But I won't forget."

Tears stung Sarah's eyes as she began to finish the song. Her daughter was fast asleep.

"Fly, fly little wing. Fly where only angels sing. Fly away, the time is right. Go now, find the light"

Sarah closed her eyes and tried her hardest to sleep. Silence and calmness reached her mind for a few hours, however those few hours turned to minutes of tormented dreams.

_Sarah paced around the cell as she called out for her daughter. She wanted to save her daughter but she couldn't find her in the cell. Looking out of the glass she saw a figure that looked like Jane standing in front of the cell. "Thank heavens, Jane get me out of here Sakura's missing!"_

_Jane's eyes changed suddenly. They were snake like. She opened her mouth in a grin and the canine teeth were elongated and in her arms was Sakura. Sarah let out a scream of pain and fell to her knees._

Sarah sat up right and breathed heavily. No scream had left her throat; she knew that because Sakura was still asleep. She looked her daughter over and then got to her feet. Nothing was going to put her to sleep until she got Jane back. Grabbing her mp3 she began walking around the hallway of the pit.

"Help, I have done it again. I have been here many times before. Hurt myself again today. And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame. Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me. I am small. I'm needy. Warm me up. And breathe me."

Snake Eyes followed Sarah and noticed the song she was singing. She normally didn't that sing to herself out in the open unless she had a nightmare.

"Ouch I have lost myself again. Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, Yeah I think that I might break. I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe. Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me. I am small. I'm needy. Warm me up. And breathe me."

Sarah felt her troubles melt away and finally she settled her beating heart down. She leaned against the wall and felt the tears forming once more. She needed Jane. Jane was always the strong one of the family and now she was needed far more than anyone else that she knew, except Snake Eyes. But Sarah was still weary of him. She felt that if he had any emotions towards her it was most likely out of obligation towards Sakura and not truly for what Sarah wanted. Love, unconditional and true, love.

Snake Eyes walked up behind her and put both hands on her shoulders. He debated about turning her around but she tensed up.

"Who's got me?" She asked without turning around.

Snake Eyes gently squeezed her left shoulder twice and she loosened up a little.

"It's just you…" She sighed and turned around. His hands were still on her shoulders but loose enough for her to do anything at that moment.

Snake Eyes pulled his hands away and she wrapped her arms around him so fast he didn't have time to blink. Her face planted against his chest he could feel her sobbing. He pushed her off after a few more moments then signed: 'What's wrong?'

"I…Jane…I need Jane." Sarah stammered before running a hand through her messy hair.

Snake Eyes nodded his head. She had a nightmare, which was the only thing he could think of. 'I was going to go check on you and Sakura.'

"How kind of you." Sarah debated if her tone was actually meant to mock or meant ot show that she was appreciative of his actions. When Snake Eyes tilted his head to one side she waved a hand to show she was going to drop what happened. "Never mind…I'm going back to my quarters."

Snake Eyes followed his ex-girlfriend and watched as she curled up on the bed beside their daughter. _I've caused her so much grief…I want to help her_. But she won't let me close enough to help.

Sarah pulled Sakura close to her and ran a hand through her silky blonde hair. _My dear sweet Sakura, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear_.

* * *

><p>AN: RAR I am the Walrus! (Dont ask, was listening to Styx eariler). There's my musical montage for the day. R&R please...


	3. Chapter 3

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 3

Finally Snake Eyes decided, after a few minutes of letting Sarah hold their daughter he walked inside and knelt down beside her. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder. Sarah rolled over and looked at him. Her gaze was a mix between annoyance and suspicion.

'They found Jane, do you want to accompany us?' he asked while resisting the urge to run a hand against her cheek.

Sarah sat up and pulled Sakura with her. "Sakura, come on go get dressed."

Sakura nodded and went to the bathroom they had.

'We could have the General watch her.'

"Not likely…knowing the General he's planned a plan to take him directly to my sister."

Snake Eyes shrugged then watched as his ex-girlfriend got to her feet and walked into the bathroom. She was becoming difficult to understand. Unknowingly he opened his mouth to speak. No sound came out. Stupid, should have remembered that.

Sarah thought she had heard Snake Eyes open his mouth but she wasn't sure. She helped her daughter finish getting into her outfit and then picked her up. She walked out to see Snake Eyes with ah hand over his face. "Snake Eyes, let's get going…"

…

Sarah sat in the front of the Coyote with Sakura on her lap when she heard Jana's old joke. She knew what was happening now. But sadly she didn't have much in the way of humor at that moment. she could hear the laughter from the back but nothing was funny anymore.

She felt someone looking at her and she saw that Duke was staring intently at her. "What?" She whispered at him while trying hard not to wake Sakura.

"You don't find Jana's joke funny?" He whispered back.

"I've heard it a hundred times when it was Jinx and Snake Eyes."

Duke was thinking it was something else. There was something bothering her that she wasn't letting on about.

"Sarah, you're hiding something." He said bluntly before looking at the others.

"I just don't find anything humorous right now." I want my sister, she added silently to herself.

"In time, things will get better." Roadblock said while glancing at her through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry Sarah, your sister is plenty strong enough."

_It's not her I'm worried about_. Sarah looked at her reflection in the window. _It's always been me that was weaker…she was strong with everything she did. She could fight, she could go onto a stage without fear, and she could earn respect and trust as well as give without hesitation_.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Hun?"

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared up at her mother. "Are we there yet?"

This sent everyone into a fit of laughter. But Sarah just smiled at her daughter and rubbed her head. "Not yet sweety…don't worry we'll get there."

"Can I go sit with Otōsan?"_i_

"Sure thing kiddo." Sarah let her daughter climb off and walk towards Snake Eyes.

"What does Otōsan mean?" She heard someone ask, she wasn't sure but she knew that at least four other people besides herself and Sakura knew the meaning.

"It's nothing you all need to be worried about." Scarlett said as she watched Sakura climb into Snake Eyes' lap.

"That thing is yours?" Storm Shadow asked in Japanese.

'Yes,' Snake Eyes replied.

"I am not a thing! I am a little girl with little feelings!" Sakura said while glaring at Storm Shadow.

"Forgive me; I did not know you understood." Storm Shadow said while seeing Jana glare at him. He bowed his head to the girl and saw that she was easily appeased. The girl threw her arms out and launched onto him. He let out a grumble then held the girl. _What did I do to deserve this_?

Jana calmly leaned her head against Storm Shadow's shoulder and waited for the ride to finish.

Once they got to the little clinic out in the middle of nowhere, the Joe's piled out of the vehicle and saw Flint climbing out of his car in a hurry.

Sarah followed him until Snake Eyes grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "I need to see my sister too!"

'He needs to see her first…or do you not remember him kissing Viper?'

Sarah paled. She had forgotten the incident. She wanted to forget it, for her sister's sake and for Flint's.

* * *

><p>i Otōsan: Dad<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sarah's just worried about her sister...isn't that sweet? r&r pweeese.


	4. Chapter 4

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 4

Sarah had had enough of sitting and waiting. She forced her seatbelt to release and she got out of the Coyote as quick as her feet would carry her. Knowing that the others were following she made it into the clinic and saw Henderson sitting on a bench talking to Flint. At first she was startled beyond words. But as Snake Eyes walked in she regained her confidence. She watched as Snake Eyes walked towards them.

"Now, I need to go yell at Boy Scout in there…" Henderson started to stand up when Snake Eyes grabbed his shoulder. "What the—"

Snake Eyes held onto his former student and glared at him. He wanted to intimidate the man so that he wouldn't hurt Sarah as she came forward. _I worry too much about her now. She's always on my mind and I just can't stop_.

Knowing it was her turn to do something against her sister's ex-boyfriend/betrayer/attempted murderer Sarah marched forward and slapped the man across the cheek. "That's for my sister!" She all but screamed at him before pulling her hand back to hit him again.

"Wait just one minute." Henderson said while cringing under his former teacher's grip. "One I'm defenseless, two I haven't done anything wrong!"

Sarah shook with fury that could rival anyone else in the room. It was the first time she had expressed strong emotions towards anyone like that. Only Snake Eyes had seen her like this, and it was something he was going to let happen.

_Might frighten the man into talking._ He thought while forcing himself to not smile. _At_ _least she knows when to use her anger against people. However, knowing her luck she just broke something in her hand…hopefully just a nail. I can deal with that._

Lady Jaye, having heard the shrieking of Jane's sister, walked out and grabbed Sarah away from Henderson. "He was the one who brought her here."

Snake Eyes tilted his head and closely examined his former student. Having noticed the defeated and broken look behind the fearful eyes of Henderson, he let him go. 'You got Jane out of there?'

"Yeah, now can I ask one thing?" Everyone in the hallway remained silent waiting for his question. "Did you hurt yourself while slapping me again?" He looked directly at Sarah.

Sarah nodded her head, and rubbed her hand a little. She had been so furious that she ignored her pain.

Henderson saw a little girl sticking head out from behind a Japanese man and Jana. "Hey there Sakura." He said while kneeling down. But as soon as he did so everyone around him stood in the way of the girl.

Sakura didn't understand what was going on. She managed to make her way through the group of adults and towards the man kneeling in front of her. "How do you know me?"

"I was there when you were born…as was all of my team." He offered noticing Snake Eyes putting a hand on her shoulder to pull her away. "I'm also your godfather."

Sarah looked down to avoid the looks she was getting from the team. She knew that it was all mixed and impossible for her to tell what was going to happen next.

"That crazed psychopath is her godfather?" They all heard Storm Shadow exclaim.

"Yeah, and you traitorous little white clad ninja, you're technically the girl's uncle so our family is a little weird."

"Why you—

"Calm yourself Tomisaburo Arashikage." Jana spoke before touching his shoulder.

"I will do no such thing."

Sarah didn't know if she should laugh or scold them for fighting. It was just like Jana to start an argument with her boyfriend while they were staring at a criminal/the person who hurt Jane.

"He described you to a T, Tomisaburo…I suggest, as your teacher, you stop before you do something regrettable."

"Wait, your name's Tomisaburo?" One of the others said while looking at him.

"You really had to didn't you?" Storm Shadow said towards Jana.

"Anyways!" Henderson stated while forcing everyone to look at him. "Sakura, I want you to do something brave for me."

At those words Snake Eyes started to pull Sakura a little closer to himself.

"Yes sir?"

"Go tell your aunt you love her."

Sakura nodded her head fiercely and looked up at Snake Eyes. "Can I go see Jane now?"

Henderson chuckled before moving back to his bench. "When you all get done with Boy Scout, send him out here…I gotta few questions for the old chap."

Sarah was the first to walk in and she saw her sister staring at a man with a long beard and long hair. It was black with a lot of grey to it. "Jane?"

"Oh, hello Sarah." Jane started to sit upright and then put a hand on her head. "I've got to stop doing that."

"Yes, little sister, otherwise I might just have to have the nurse sedate you!" the man exclaimed.

Sarah's eyes widened at the man's voice. "Rodger?" Her voice was filled with disbelief and pure shock.

Rodger turned around and looked through his long hair at her. His grey-blue eyes squinted then brightened with joy. "Hey there Sarah, my other little sister, nice to see you too!"

Sarah's eyes widened at the man's voice. "Rodger?" Her voice was filled with disbelief and pure shock.

Rodger turned around and looked through his long hair at her. His grey-blue eyes squinted then brightened with joy. "Hey there Sarah, my other little sister, nice to see you too!"

"You do realize, Rodger that Sarah's going to want a better-more logical-explanation that I did."

Sarah stood there spluttering. _His other little sister? What is this crazy man talking about? And how is he still alive_?

"Maybe some other time…I'm going back to my bed and lying down. I'm still worn out from dragging your sorry buttocks here." Rodger laughed before getting to his feet and looking at the little girl who ran in beside Sarah. She looked up at Rodger and smiled slightly. "Hi there little Sakura."

"Are you my other uncle too?"

More spluttering for poor Sarah. She didn't know that Rodger knew Sakura let alone could recognize her after several years. _Jana's one thing, she at least checked in and got pictures of her_.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Rodger laughed a little more, rubbed the girls head and then went back to the room that he had come from.

After the man had left, Sakura leaped onto the bed beside her aunt and snuggled under the blanket with her. "Ja-Ja, I didn't like the fake you."

"I didn't either…I wasn't the one who sent her."

"Who did Ja-Ja?"

"The bad guys." Jane said while waving a finger in front of her ninja niece. "Who was it that finally broke the girl?"

"Jana."

Jane's eyes scanned out the open door to see all of the Joe's standing there. Duke, Ripcord, Tunnel Rat, Scarlett, Roadblock and Snake Eyes, all had content but slightly worried looks on their faces. She even saw Flint, Lady Jaye and Doctor Satou looking over their shoulders.

"Where is she now? I want to thank her for showing everyone the truth."

The group looked around at each other and then shrugged.

"Maybe she went out for air, it is crowded in here." Tunnel Rat offered.

Jane nodded her head.

"Excuse me; I want to take a look at the medical reports…the General asked me to." Satou said as she pushed her way through the crowded doorframe and over to the foot of the bed. "Jane, I'm sorry, I should have known it was you." She whispered in Japanese.

"It's fine Aaliyah. I'm alive aren't I?" Jane laughed but found that that too hurt.

Lifting the clipboard up to look at it Aaliyah whistled a little bit. "You have three broken ribs, four fractured fingers, and a concussion. Well, you also have dehydration and starvation working against you too."

"I guess I'm lucky to be alive aren't I?"

_Lucky_! Sarah's mind screeched. _I think it's a little more than luck_!

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone else think Sakura is just soooo adorable! I know i do! r&r please...


	5. Chapter 5

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 5

Sarah calmly walked out of the room, having known that the others wanted to talk to Jane more than she did. The only reason she wanted her sister back so badly was she was afraid of losing her, like they had lost their parents. Sure, I barely knew them but the pain is still there. Sarah thought before sitting down on the bench. She could hear everyone asking her sister questions but she didn't care. I just want things to go back to normal here shortly.

Roadblock walked out first and Sarah thought about following him. As she got to her feet Snake Eyes walked out and shook his head. "What did I do this time?"

Snake Eyes motioned for her to follow him and they walked into an empty examination room. 'Talk to me.'

"Wha—you're confusing me!" She plopped down into a chair and stared off into space for some time. He wasn't leaving. He wanted to hear me talk so I'll talk. "Do you know what it feels like to be betrayed by the people you love? I do, and it hurts worse than a hot knife to a festering wound."

Her words cut like a sword through his heart. Now he knew exactly how much he hurt her. 'Is this about me or Jane?'

"Both, neither…I don't really know. Just let me talk."

Snake Eyes knelt down in front of her, held her hands and tilted his head to one side.

Tears threatened to take over Sarah's vision as she looked at him. "I lost everyone I loved almost all at once, but the pain of it all was that I…I was afraid to tell anyone about…"

Knowing that words weren't forming for her, Snake Eyes started to reach up to touch her face. The reaction he got from Sarah was surprising from her. She fell out of the chair, wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing.

"I couldn't tell anyone about Sakura…I was just hurt so badly." Her words were filled with more pain than she let on. "I thought I could handle everything on my own."

Snake Eyes opened his mouth behind the mask and felt like telling her everything was going to be all right. _I can't even speak just to tell her that I still care_. He thought before wrapping his arms around her small frame. She is still so small, might be taller than Jane, but I could break her so easily. He thought while gently rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice sounded harsh and choked from the tears and sobs.

Snake Eyes rested his cheek against the top of her head and nodded. _I want her to understand I'm still here for her…her and Sakura_.

Sarah felt her heart melt. It's like six years ago, she thought. _He held me all through the night after Jane's motorcycle accident. He's always been there to comfort me_.

_Let him in, let him understand everything_. Part of her mind screamed at her.

"Snake Eyes," She whispered while looking up at him. Their faces were so close. _Oh, I forgot I've been hugging him…how embarrassing._ Her face lit up light a little red balloon before she buried her face into his collarbone. "I feel safe…but hurt."

_You have no clue as to how much I understand you_. He thought before getting up, still cradling her to him. Finally letting her go he signed: 'I'm just as hurt as you are…trust me.'

Nodding her head Sarah quickly signed back: 'All right, but…'

She jumped back as Duke walked into the room. It was a violent reaction on her part, not meant to cause emotional distress or pain, just wanted to get far enough away incase Snake Eyes had to fight. _Normal reaction, I hope Snake Eyes doesn't misinterpret it…please don't_. Sarah chanted over and over in her mind.

"Looks like we're camping here for the night…Jana and Storm Shadow went to get themselves some food. I suggest you do the same for yourself and Sakura, Sarah." Duke suggested and nodded once at Snake Eyes.

"That's a good idea." Sarah stammered like a girl who had been caught French kissing her new boyfriend. "I'll um…go get something to eat for dinner."

Duke felt like rolling his eyes at her. She's still a kid at heart, although she hides it so well. He thought before walking away.

Sarah glanced once at Snake Eyes. "Well…I'll be back in a few."

Snake Eyes grabbed her upper left arm and pulled her back to look at him. 'Let me come with you and Sakura…I don't trust the situation."

Not wanting to argue anymore, Sarah whispered: "Fair enough."

…

Sakura walked between her mother and her father. It was startling enough to see her mother with bloodshot eyes but there were tear stains running down her face. Her mother hadn't bothered to clean up. "Mommy, what's the matter?"

"Oh, I forgot how observant you are." Sarah whispered before crouching down. She pulled her daughter up and positioned her on her hip. "Nothing's the matter; it's all grown up stuff."

"Ah," Sakura whispered while hanging onto her mother. "Daddy, where are we going?"

'To the store.' He responded. The inquisitiveness of Sakura is more like her mother when her mother was young. He thought while looking at her.

"Ice cream?"

Sarah laughed nervously and noticed that Snake Eyes had tilted his head to one side. "I blame the general for that one. She is constantly asking for ice cream now."

'Fun.'

"I want ice cream." Sakura said in a mumble.

"No, and that's final."

Before bothering to ask another question, Sakura took her mother's tone into view and nodded her head. "Yes mom."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's the same argument as last season but she still feels the pain like a well...she already described it. r&r please...it's taking me time to come up with more for Hammer so that one might be awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 6

Sarah held back laughter as they walked into the convenience store. Before walking in Sarah bent down and picked her daughter up then walked in. she didn't trust her daughter to not stay near. Instead she knew that her daughter would try picking things out and asking Snake Eyes to buy them.

She noticed Storm Shadow and Jana in the back of the store near the noodles and other things_. I hope they don't get into another argument…we are all going to be camping together_.

Sarah looked at some of the deli items that they had and remembered that Flint was watching her sister nonstop. She laughed to herself then picked out a sandwich, a bag of potato chips, and a bottle of water. "All right Sakura what would you like to eat?"

Sakura looked at the deli items they had and pointed at the chicken strips and then the mozzarella sticks.

"Is that all?" Sarah asked as she adjusted her daughter's weight on her hip.

Sakura pointed at the potato wedges and then a bottle of water. "I think that's good enough for both of us." Sakura said while looking into her mother's eyes.

"I believe you are right…" Sarah got what the items in question then picked out a small boxed salad to split as well. "But I want you to eat some vegetables, no buts."

"All right mommy."

Snake Eyes looked at them both. She's spoiling the girl by letting her pick their meal.

"What do you want Snake Eyes?"

Snake Eyes turned his full attention to Sarah and tilted his head to one side. 'What do you mean?'

"I'm getting you dinner silly. Now, what do you want?"

Snake Eyes was stunned beyond words. Years before she would have made me get my own meal. Is it because of Sakura that she's showing me such courtesies, or is there something I am missing? Snake Eyes shook off the thought and calmly grabbed a salad then took all the food from her and went ot the check out. She did pay for the food and even offered to carry it but Snake Eyes pointed at Sakura still in her arms.

"Right, thanks." Sarah put Sakura down then knelt down so the girl could get on her back.

Sakura squealed for joy. Her mother had rarely allowed her to be carried piggy back style. She climbed onto her mother's back and they started back to the clinic.

The Joe's had moved the cars to a grassier area and started to pull out sleeping bags as the three of them came back. Sarah noticed that the General was also helping unload things from a rental car. "Uncle!" She called out waving her hand quickly then placing it back on her daughter's ankle.

Abernathy nodded his head and gently put the last sleeping bag from the rental car down. He walked over and pulled Sarah into a hug. "I'm glad that she was found." He whispered into her ear. "I know how much she means to you Sarah."

"Thank you uncle." Sarah broke off the hug and pulled out the food she had bought for Flint. "These are for Flint, he's probably still sitting with Jane."

The General nodded his head and took the food inside the clinic.

"That was sweet of you…do you buy any of us food too?" Ripcord asked while wlaking up to her.

"No, I don't have that much money…just enough to get something for my Brother, Snake Eyes, myself and Sakura." Sarah said while letting Sakura slid off her back and go behind Snake Eyes. Having heard what he had been calling her behind her back Sarah knew it was time to stand her ground. "And don't think I'm ignorant of what you have been calling me behind my back. My daughter loves telling the truth, and the tech team doesn't help either."

"It's all in fun!" He said while walking closer to her.

"Here's the thing, you think just because I put on this emotionless exterior that I won't harm you. That because of it I am nothing like my sister." Sarah looked at the others to gage their reactions before she grabbed hold of Ripcord's shirt. "I suggest you stop calling me by that nick name before you end up like some of Jane's victims."

The air grew still until the General walked back out of the Clinic. He watched patiently as Sarah slowly let go of Ripcord and walked away.

Scarlett worried about Sarah and was going to go after her when Snake Eyes put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

'She's been under a lot of stress. I'll go after her in a bit.' He signed. Turning his gaze to Ripcord he saw the man shiver slightly. 'She doesn't like being the butt end of jokes. Never did while her sister was my student.'

"That doesn't explain her reactions." Sakura said calmly before sitting down on one of the sleeping bag rolls. "Mom never has hurt anyone…just intimidation. She says that violence is not the way to get things done."

"There's never a hero in the battle of ego." Roadblock said.

"Where did you hear that one?" Duke asked.

"A song," was all that was said.

…

Sarah had climbed into a tree to think. She had done that so many times before when Jane and her were staying with Snake Eyes at his dojo. It was the only place she felt safe, except for the fear of falling. That fear she had always forced to stay at bay. "Why does everyone think I'm so much different than them?" She asked out loud while looking up at the sky. The stars were starting to shine in the freshly set sun sky. Leaning against the tree trunk she let her legs dangle off the branch and felt the chill of a breeze blow through her. "I'm just so tired. Maybe I really should go to a safe house for a time. No, Sakura would kill me if I did that…and Snake Eyes would hunt me down just to find Sakura."

"Not true." A voice beside her said.

Startled Sarah turned to see Storm Shadow hanging onto a branch not far from her.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"No, I saw what happened."

"You and everyone else there." Sarah muttered before getting ready to start back down. She had come out here to be alone and no one was going to let her. "Go back to Jana…don't bother me."

"I think you need someone to talk to. You clearly won't talk to Snake Eyes."

_How could he know that_? _Is he constantly stalking me too_?

"Go away."

"No."

Tears threatened to overwhelm her. She remained where she was as he got on the branch near her. "You see, I happened to notice that you need someone to talk to. You won't talk to the others and I'm the only person who might actually try to understand your situation."

The floodgates opened. Telling all she finally felt at peace with her life. She couldn't put a finger on it but telling Storm Shadow what she needed to say made everything feel better. Even though she didn't trust him completely something told her that her secrets were safe. Most knew them, but not how she felt about them.

"You're always going to feel pain Sarah. But know this; you have a life that needs to be lived. Don't run away from it." Storm Shadow didn't know where the words came from but they needed to be said for her.

"Thank you Storm Shadow." She muttered while swinging off the branch and down to the next one. "But why did you come talk to me?"

"Because I saw that my Ken no kyōdai [i] wasn't able to say the words you needed to hear."

* * *

><p>i Ken no kyōdai : Sword Brother<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Nice little family chat don't you think? i could barely think of anything. i wanted to show that Sarah had a mean streak without being full out violent like her sister so i guess it's going to be interesting. r&r please.


	7. Chapter 7

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 7

After Sarah and Storm Shadow got back from the tree she saw Snake Eyes staring at their daughter as she sat there poking her lettuce and the cherry tomatoes. He pointed at them and then at Sakura. Sakura ate the last of her lettuce but refused to eat the tomatoes. "I don't make her eat those…she can't." Sarah said as she sat back down next to her daughter.

'What do you mean?' He asked and watched as Sarah popped a tomato in her mouth.

She chewed the offending vegetable, swallowed and responded saying: "She turned out to have an allergic reaction to cherry tomatoes when she was two…I haven't made her eat them since, nor do I let her." Sarah noticed something as she pulled out the chicken and cheese sticks. "I forgot forks, why did I forget forks? How silly of me."

"That's ok mommy, we can eat with our fingers!"

Everyone laughed. The girl was starting to become a permanent fixture on the team. She might be a part of the fights but everyone had bonded with the girl in some way shape or form. Even Ripcord had come to like the mini ninja now christened Sukoshi kage.

"It's not exactly how I raised you Sukoshi kage." Sarah said in a whisper to her daughter. "But just this once, as soon as we get back to the base you are using utensils to eat."

"Ok mommy." Sakura ate her portion of the meal with great vigor then went off to sit with the General as Tunnel Rat shouted at Jana and Storm Shadow to get a room.

Then everything fell out from there. Sarah wanted to shield her daughter as best as she could but she saw that her uncle was calmly diverting the four year Old's attention to something else. Calmly Sarah listened to the arguments, the stories and then watched as one of her close friends-close enough that the woman was named the godmother of her daughter-walk off after her grumpy ninja boyfriend.

Duke saw an opportunity to ask a few questions. "So how long have you all known each other? You, Scarlett, the Demon Unit?"

Sarah flinched, and saw that Scarlett was glaring at Duke. "We've known each other a long time. Rodger had been visiting uncle's home every summer since I was a little girl. Jana and Jane went to school together around the fifth grade, Henderson was also there, having been held in the fifth grade about two years."

"How well did you train with them?"

Sarah smirked. "I didn't train…Snake Eyes tried when I was fifteen. I'm not a violent person. My body really agrees on that one."

_Sarah carefully held the bokken in her hands then imitated Snake Eyes' movements. Finally he moved to face her and she shivered fearfully. "I'm not really a fighter Snake Eyes…"_

_First he tied a ten foot long strip of cloth to her wrist then tied the other end to his own. He didn't sign anything to her; instead he lifted the wooden sword and moved to strike. Instinct took over and she raised her bokken to block the attack. After that things became a blur, but she remembered trying to hit him and him block each attack she made. Finally she put her full strength and weight behind her last blow but he pushed her back. She staggered and fell. Her arm, which had the cloth tied to it, wrapped under her back and pulled Snake Eyes on top of her. He tried to brace his fall to keep his full weight from crushing her but she let out an agonizing scream of pain. He pulled himself off of her and stared at her fearfully._

_Sarah felt a sickening snap under her back. At first she hadn't realized she had screamed until Snake Eyes was trying to look her over. He had untied his end of the cloth but she noticed her arm wasn't moving. In fact it was wreathing in more pain than she had ever felt._

_Snake Eyes calmly lifted her up and pulled her arm out so he could look at it. It was snapped in half between her wrist and elbow. _

_She could hear him take in a sharp breath and she saw the worry in his eyes. "How bad?" She managed to choke out before the pain over took the rest of her senses. She heard loud ringing in her ears. She could barely see anything and there was no scent of anything in the air. _

_Snake Eyes left hand was hurting, mostly the first three fingers, but he ignored the pain as he got her off the ground and towards his motorcycle._

Sarah rolled up her long sleeve shirt to show a scar running down the underside of her forearm. "They had to put in a metal plate and several screws. I don't like flying anymore because of metal detectors."

Snake Eyes had purposely forgotten the incident. She had warned him about her lack of fighting skills, but he had not listened. It had been some time before he had worked for Shana's father and meeting her, he was surprised she hadn't described what he looked like to any of them.

"What about you and Scarlett?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Duke. "Mighty curious aren't you young man?"

Duke narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm older than you are."

"Have a kid and raise her by yourself. Then I'll stop calling you young." Her voice carried a challenge. And a warning. "Shana and I, we became fast friends after she was brought to training under Snake Eyes. In my opinion I have to say that if it weren't for her I would have never graduated high school, or college."

'Stop dancing around.' Snake Eyes signed to her.

"Watashi wa karera ga shitte iru hitsuyō wa nai to omou." [i] Sarah muttered before grabbing her sleeping bag and walking over to a small patch of grass away from the others. "Sakura, time to go to sleep…we have an early start tomorrow."

Sakura got off her grandfather's lap and crawled into the sleeping bag with her mother.

* * *

><p>i Watashi wa karera ga shitte iru hitsuyō wa nai to omou: I don't think they need to know.<p>

* * *

><p>An: flashback's are for private times! don't ask, that's a little thing a friend and i joke about. fighting movies they always seem to have flashbacks in the middle of a fight, hence fb are for private times. looks like Duke's riding a thin line there...much like Ripcord too. r&r please.


	8. Chapter 8

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Songs are: "Gunpowder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert; "House on a Hill" by Kamelot

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 8

It had been at least two days since they had gotten back from retrieving Jane from the clinic and Sarah had been planning an outing with Scarlett, Sakura, Jane, Jana, Aaliyah and Alison. She had also agreed to let Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow follow their group. Not to her liking but it made Snake Eyes seem happier.

Slowly Sarah walked into the General's office only to have a mug thrown in her direction. Ducking she let out a yelp of distress and stared blankly at her uncle as he swiveled his chair around.

"Sorry Sarah, I thought you were Snake Eyes bothering me again."

Blinking Sarah cautiously approached her uncle's table. "What was he wanting this time?"

Abernathy let out a sigh and motioned for her to sit. "You know that Jane's weapons are all set for only her finger print signature correct?"

"Not just hers but yes."

It was Abernathy's turn to give a confused look. Shaking it off, he continued. "Your ex-boyfriend, which you did not inform me about, thinks that it would be best if you were given access to a similar technology."

"I don't fight." Sarah stated flatly.

"I know that!" The General slammed his fist down to get her attention. He wasn't angry with her, the week had been pretty bad and annoying to the point that he wanted to kill the next person who brought something up that was bad news. Letting out a sigh he reined in his anger. "He wants you to at least have a gun to protect yourself."

Sarah thought for a moment. "I know how to shoot a gun." She said nonchalantly. Noticing that the General was taking in a deep breath she smiled at him. "I'll bite, if Jane lends me one of her guns I'll keep it on me. Given that you already have a concealed weapons permit ready for me?"

Grinding his teeth the General slid a card to her and watched as she stood up to leave. _That girl is going to be the death of me_. He thought and noticed that Sakura was standing outside the door waiting for her. As was Snake Eyes. The General tempted a thought of throwing something at him but thought against it.

Sarah looked at Snake Eyes and pointed at the clock. "I'll go get the others…we should be leaving here soon if we want to get to town."

Snake Eyes looked down at his daughter and saw that she was staring off into space. 'She stayed up all night.' He signed.

Sarah let out a sigh. "Figures, she was excited more than likely."

'Worse, I let her have ice cream.' He joked but saw that Sarah was glaring at him. 'Joking.'

Sakura snapped out of her dazed state and looked up at her parents. "When are you two going to kiss?"

Face whiter than a sheet of paper, Sarah looked at her daughter in shock. "Uh…well Sakura, it's complicated."

"So uncomplicated it."

"Sakura, things don't work like they do in your books." Sarah knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Please!" Sakura's bottom lip pouted out.

Sarah pinched it lightly and gave a gentle tug. "Puppy looks don't work on me sweetheart."

"But mommy!"

"No buts. Sakura, I don't want to hear about this again." Sarah let go of her daughter, stood up and dared a glance at Snake Eyes. She couldn't tell what his expression was, but she had a feeling he was embarrassed just as much as she was.

…

Snake Eyes sat in the driver's seat of a small grey sports car while the women drove in the Coyote. He and Storm Shadow were to follow them and make sure that nothing bad was going to happen. They were sure that something was going to happen, and Snake Eyes didn't want his daughter in the middle of the mess unprotected.

"I highly doubt Cobra would try anything in public." Storm Shadow said while picking a piece of lint off his white pants. "It wouldn't make sense."

'Nothing they do makes sense.' Snake Eyes signed when they stopped at a stop light.

Sarah looked in the rear view mirror and sighed. They were still following, she had hoped that Snake Eyes wouldn't really follow that close to them.

"Hey, Sarah turn on the radio!" Jane said while tossing a CD case up to Sakura. The girl stuck in the CD and Jane started signing with the song.

"County road 233, under my feet. Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me. I've got two miles till, he makes bail. And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell."

Sarah glanced back at Jane with a glare but let the song continue.

"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. If he wants a fight well now he's got one. And he ain't seen me crazy yet. He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man. I'm going to show him what a little girls made of. Gunpowder and lead."

Aaliyah hummed along with Jane's singing, having been to the concert that the song had been performed at. At the end of the song all the women had been either humming, tapping their leg, or singing with the song. Even Sakura had been singing a little.

As the next song began Sarah turned the volume up a little. Her eyes darted to the mirror again but quickly locked onto the traffic ahead while singing with the song and her sister.

"Call me a liar, a king or a fool, but sing me a song of prosperity. Higher and higher the further we fall. Hard to remember. I will surrender and I'll always wait, Wait as in all of eternity. Hard to remember, and hard to forget, The shadow that hangs over me. Take me home, to a house on a hill, in oblivion, and take away this shadow over me."

At the end of the song they had reached a pizza restaurant and Sakura flung the seatbelt off of herself.

"This is going to be one long day." The women said in unison while joyfully following the little girl.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone wonder whats gonna happen next? r&r please!  
>Sakura: Pretty pwweeese, with a cherry on top?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Songs are: "Gunpowder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert; "House on a Hill" by Kamelot

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 9

Sarah had ordered a Chicago style pizza and winked at the owner in the back. She had known him from when she was a young woman. He had given her a job when no one else would. She was barely fifteen at the time too. Right out of high school and getting ready for college, and the pizza shop owner had taken mild pity on her. She worked on weekends, when Snake Eyes hadn't gotten her and her sister training at his dojo.

Sarah's eyes wandered to the pizza that her daughter was gnawing on. She thought for a moment then saw the shocked look on her sister's face. "Ok, Sakura that is your last piece of pizza." Sarah said while pulling her plate away from her. The girl started to pout when Sarah got up to leave. Jane watched as the girl continued to pout then look at the other women.

Standing at the counter once more she watched the owner, Samuel, walk towards her and rub his hands off on a towel. "What can I do for you Sarah?"

"It's my daughter's birthday today and I was wondering if you could make us some milkshakes."

Samuel smiled and nodded his head. "Sure thing, anything for my best former employee." He ran off to the back and when he came back he was carrying a tray with five vanilla milkshakes.

"I missed this place so much."

"My younger brother is going to take over here soon. I'm too far behind on the technology." Samuel said while putting the tray in Sarah's hand. "Come back any time you want. These doors will always be open for you."

Sarah nodded her head and walked back to the table. She could see what was going on this time.

"Sakura, your mom over rules us." Lady Jaye said while holding her hands up.

"It will be all right sweet heart; I think your mom's getting something else for us." Aaliyah said as she pointed at Sarah walking back with a tray. On the tray were five tall milkshake glasses. Each, except one, was adorned with bright red cherries.

"Happy birthday Sakura." Sarah whispered as she put the tray down and allowed everyone to get their own.

Jane carefully toyed with her milkshake, not really wanting to have any. She had never had a milkshake in her life; sure she had ice cream all the time, but never a milkshake.

"Thank you mommy." Sakura said before slurping down her milkshake.

"We are so not done." Jane said while pulling out a wad of cash. "I'll pay for my and Sakura's portion of today."

Everyone watched as Jane started planning the whole day. They were going to go ot the mall and hang out. "It will be a true girl's day out."

"It's not exactly fun without Jana." Sakura pouted before looking at her aunt. "What's wrong with her?"

Scarlett looked at the girl in sympathy. "Jana's pretty sick today little one. Maybe tomorrow or when she gets better you can go spend some time with her."

Sakura nodded her head, blonde pig tails bouncing with each bob.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow sat far enough to not be associated with the women, but close enough they could get up to defend them if necessary. Snake Eyes ran a hand over the wrist band, which looked mostly like a watch, and silently praised Breaker for making the holographic disguise. In the mirror it looked like the same face he had had before the scars, but inside Snake Eyes knew that it wasn't the same anymore.

"Stop worrying." Storm Shadow muttered before taking a large bite out of his slice of pizza. "Eat your pizza, best hurry so your girlfriend doesn't get away from us."

Snake Eyes glared slightly at Storm Shadow then at the only slice of pizza on his plate.

"It's not worth worrying about Snake Eyes."

…

Sarah walked out to the Coyote, several bags in her hands that the other women had given her to take. Aaliyah had bought the entire collection of a series of manga called 'Tsubasa'. Scarlett had bought a black, with pink butterflies, diary; lock and key included. Alison had gotten a few pink and black hoodie sweaters with the front pouch. Sarah didn't know what her sister had gotten her, but she figured it was another teddy bear, since she had seen her go back into the teddy bear store.

The women were waiting back at the food court, at least as far as she knew.

Slowly she put the presents in a compartment and went back inside. Wandering around she noticed that her group was going back to the Coyote, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were ahead of them by ten feet. Sighing to herself she quickly went into one last store and bought a little purse that Sakura had pointed out.

Walking out to the Coyote Sarah noticed that someone was standing facing the team. Her eyes saw the fear on their faces and the glares that Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were giving the woman. Then she saw it, blonde hair flowing from in front of the woman. Her hand reached under the shirt she was wearing and pulled out the Desert Eagle that her sister had leant her.

This day was far from what she wanted to have happen.

* * *

><p>AN: No witty remark on this one...r&r please. Also the Tsubasa manga was the only thing i could come up with that was fit for a smart, hyperactive, five year old girl...my friend watches the anime.


	10. Chapter 10

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 10

Sarah held the gun level with the woman's head and stayed where she was standing. Her gaze unwavering, she saw that Snake Eyes was trying his hardest not to lunge at the woman holding their daughter at gunpoint. She shook her head and then went to looking at the back of the woman's head.

Jane took one daring step forwards. "What do you want Baroness?" She asked, hoping that it was the right thing to do.

Baroness looked at the woman in front of her. "Which one are you? Viper or Demon?"

Heart sinking, Jane realized what was going on. "Which one do you think Baroness? I mean, you're holding my niece hostage while my team and I are trying to—

The barrel of the gun was now pointed at Jane. She froze. Never had she froze when someone held a gun to her. Normally she would have charged at the person and disarmed them. But her niece was standing there blubbering and scared. "Sakura, everything is going to be ok. Don't worry." Jane whispered then brought her attention back to the gun pointed at her. "All right Baroness, what is it you want?"

The gun returned to pointing at Sakura's head. "Return Viper immediately or I will shoot the girl."

Snake Eyes stepped forward and then moved in front of Jane. He was only a five feet away from the woman holding his daughter hostage.

"Snake Eyes," Jane whispered harshly but then smirked. "Baroness, have you ever seen a person so caring about their child that they would do anything to the person who hurt them?"

Baroness stood stunned. "What are you talking about?"

Scarlett grabbed hold of Jane's wrist and pulled her back before saying: "You see, you're facing down not only the girl's aunt. Who, by the way, was aptly named Demon for a reason."

Lady Jaye noticed Sarah standing only one foot behind Baroness with a gun held in both hands pointed at the back of Baroness' head. "But you're facing down both of the girl's parents."

"What? There are only you four women, the girl, and the two men."

Taking a step forward Sarah closed the distance between her gun and the back of Baroness' head. "Wrong. You hurt my daughter; I blow your brains out."

Snake Eyes was relieved to see Sarah standing behind Baroness, but the look on her face seemed more frightening than Jane.

"So you're Jane's little sister." Baroness said while tossing her gun off to the side.

Sakura took off and hid behind Snake Eyes. "Mommy, can we go please?" Sakura stammered before clutching onto Snake Eyes' right leg.

"In a minute sweetie, mommy's got a few questions for this nice young woman." Sarah grabbed Baroness' shoulder roughly and spun her around. "If you want Viper so badly, why hold a child hostage?"

Baroness remained silent for a couple of minutes. The look in the woman's eyes was that of pure rage, and protectiveness. "She was the easiest to grab."

Growing angrier by the second Sarah finally said: "Anyone got handcuffs?"

Suddenly a siren pierced the air and the women looked at each other in astonishment.

"Normally it takes longer." Jane said while quickly grabbing Sakura and forcing the girl to go off with Aaliyah to the Coyote. "Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, I take it uncle gave you both fake badges?"

Snake Eyes smirked a little then tossed Jane a wallet badge. It was the same one that the General had given her for the first Search and Destroy mission she went on. There were even a few dark stains on the tan leather. "So, I'm back to being a Major?" She smirked then reached under her jacket to unclip the fastener on her gun holster.

Sarah watched as Lady Jaye thought for a few seconds then said: "Jane, I don't know if we have—

"Lady Jaye, have you ever talked to police about a situation where you were defending yourself?" Jane said while pointing at Storm Shadow and motioning to Baroness.

Storm Shadow shrugged and looked at the others. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. The women were handling it fairly well without his help.

"No, but is it such a good idea?"

Scarlett looked at Jane and then back at the Coyote. "We weren't just defending ourselves, the girl. Baroness had her gun pointed at Sakura."

"Precisely. Snake Eyes; kick her gun a little further away from her. I don't want to chance her becoming suicidal." Jane gave a small smirk then jerked her gun a couple of times at Baroness. Instantly understanding the motion, Baroness put her hands behind her head and knelt down. "When the police get here we tell them exactly what happened."

"I won't be in prison for long." Baroness said with a slight smirk.

"I don't care." Jane said harshly as she took another step forward. "You threatened a child, let alone it was my niece. I hate people who do that. Hell, I think people who try to kill a child, hurt a child, or even manipulate a child to do bad things should die."

Sarah put her gun away when the police surrounded them.

"Police, put your guns down." One of the officers ordered.

Jane held up her badge then tossed it at him. "Major Jane Abernathy, this is my team. We were on an outing together when this woman grabbed my sister's daughter and held her at gun point."

The officer looked at the badge then gave it to his partner who in turn went to the car radio. "Put the guns away until all this gets cleared up."

"Certainly officer." Jane put the gun back in its holster and nodded to Sarah.

Sarah ran to the Coyote and instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter. Her daughter had been sitting in the back with her legs dangling off the edge. "Sakura, Watashi wa totemo zan'nendesu. Watashi wa anata to issho ni shukuhaku shite iru hazu." [i]

"Mommy," Sakura whispered while wrapping her arms around her mother tightly. "Don't leave me…please."

"I won't leave you ever again…you hear me?"

Sakura bobbed her head and watched as the second police officer walked up to them.

* * *

><p>i Watashiwa totemo zan'nendesu. Watashi wa anata to issho ni shukuhaku shite iru hazu: I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Good kid eh? sad that her birthday got ruined though. r&r please.


	11. Chapter 11

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. However, she's also looking for her sister nonstop. What's gonna happen now? Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 11

Sarah looked at all the presents that had lain unopened since they had gotten back. Sakura was sitting in a corner of their room staring at the unopened boxes and bags. Her eyes were wide and Sarah could see the fear written in them.

It had been two days since they had gotten back, and her daughter still refused to open the gifts let alone speak to anyone. Not even Jane or their uncle get her to open up.

"Sakura, honey, you really should open those presents." Sarah said while sitting next to her daughter.

Sakura shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. The homemade dress she wore was wrinkled, having been worn since they got back.

"Sakura wa, korera no purezento o hiraite kara,-fuku o henkō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." [i] Sarah pushed a little harder.

Again, the five year old shook her head and put her face against her knees.

Sarah got up once someone was knocking on the door. She yanked the door open only to have a set of knuckles hit her in the face. Glaring her eyes locked onto the figure of Sakura's father.

'Sorry,' He signed before looking past her and at Sakura. 'What's wrong?'

Sarah looked back as well before signing: 'I don't know. She won't move except to go to the bathroom or eat…everyone has tried to help her.'

'Next time tell me.' He walked past Sarah and knelt down in front of Sakura.

"Why?" Sarah stated while walking away from the door. "Just because you're—

He turned to look at her and she knew he was glaring. Even through the visor she could feel the glare he was giving.

Sakura didn't look up until a forceful hand pulled her chin up. Her eyes looked at Snake Eyes and she stared blankly at him. "Chichi?" [ii]

'What is bothering you?' He asked while sitting next to the little girl.

'I don't want to remember.' Sakura signed back while fighting the urge to throw her arms around her father. 'I don't want to remember the party; I don't want to remember that woman.'

Snake Eyes slowly let go of her chin then pulled her into his arms. _There are some things you have to remember_. He thought, trying to form all the words and make them as comforting as possible.

Sakura let out a sob as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Watashi ga kowai no chichi."[iii]

Sarah took a step towards her daughter and her ex.

Snake Eyes pulled back and calmly sighed: 'There are some things you are going to have to remember, only to make yourself stronger. Don't lock your emotions away either, they also make you a stronger person.'

"Like you and mommy?"

Snake Eyes nodded his head then gently brushed the tears from his child's eyes. 'Now, open your presents.'

Sakura practically leaped out of Snake Eyes' arms and went right for the presents. The gleam of joy rekindled once more.

Snake Eyes rose to his feet and moved to stand next to Sarah.

Sarah felt uneasy about how close he was to her. He was close enough that if he wanted to he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. Shivering she forced herself not to remember their time together. A burden, a painful burden that has made me stronger over these years. She thought while watching Sakura open the gifts. Her daughter carefully stacked her new Tsubasa books and diary in a carved wooden box after slipping one of the hoodies on. Taking the teddy bear in one hand she put it next to the other on the bed.

"Remember to thank everyone." Sarah said. She knelt down and pulled her daughter into a hug. "And remember that you are a special little girl."

"I will mommy." Sakura said.

Sarah stood back up, pulling her daughter up with a fake grunt. Burring her face in her daughter's neck she blew a few raspberries and then put the girl back down.

"Mommy, can I make a special request for my next birthday?"

Without hesitation: "Sure thing sweetheart."

"That you and daddy kiss."

Sarah choked and about fell face forward onto the hard ground. Snake Eyes put a hand on her shoulder and steadied her. "Sakura," Her voice sounded like a scalding pot of water.

"Please mommy!"

Snake Eyes shook his head, pointed at the door then signed: 'Things are complicated Sakura…don't think you can uncomplicated this.'

Sakura pouted then looked at the door. Scarlett stood with a slightly ashamed look on her face.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you wanted to go get ice cream down in the mess with me." Scarlett said with a forced smile.

"Ok," Sakura replied while skipping towards the redhead. "Sayōnara!" [iv]

Sarah waved at her daughter then felt her breath hitch as the door closed. Alone with Snake Eyes, worst mistake since she had broken off their relationship.

Snake Eyes observed that Sarah was uncomfortable being alone in the same room as him. But he knew that something had to be said.

'Sarah,'

"Hebi,"[v] She whispered trying not to give into what she wanted. She wanted to kiss him, show him she still loved him madly to the point it drove her insane. _How could I not still love him? He was always kind to me. He even taught me that I could be me and show my emotions without being weak._

* * *

><p>i Sakura wa, korera no purezento o hiraite kara,-fuku o henkō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu Sakura, you need to change your clothes then open these presents<p>

ii Chichi: Father

iii Watashi ga kowai no chichi: Father I'm scared.

iv Sayōnara: Goodbye

v Hebi: Snake

* * *

><p>AN: r&r please.


	12. Chapter 12

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. Redemption isn't easy when you're lying to yourself. Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 12

Snake Eyes hadn't heard her call him 'Hebi' in years. The last time she called him that was when she broke off their relationship. In that instant he felt his heart stop. That strange look she had, ever since moving to the Pit, she never had it. But years before she had.

"I'm sorry, I think you should go." Sarah stammered before pointing to the door with one hand and pressing the other to her chest, above her heart. _Calm, try to be calm down_. She chanted in her mind over and over, but it wasn't working.

Snake Eyes clenched his jaw, gave a curt nod, and then turned to leave.

_Oh I'm going to hate myself for this_. Sarah thought before grabbing his shoulder. As he spun around she pressed her lips against where his mouth was through the mask. It was unusual for her to kiss someone, but it was weird to try and kiss someone through a piece of cloth. Pulling away she thought: _I really hate myself now_.

Stunned Snake Eyes stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I…" Breaking into sobs, Sarah turned away from him then covered her face with her hands. "Maybe you should go."

She doesn't sound sure anymore. He thought before reaching out to touch her shoulder. Sarah…where is the end of this game we play? Carefully he retracted his hand and reached up to pull his mask off.

Sensing that he wasn't leaving, Sarah slowly turned around to see him tugging the mask off his face. Her eyes widened and she glanced around feverishly. Not intending to sound cold or venomous, she spat out: "What are you doing?"

Snake Eyes stopped. She's scared or angry. He thought before reaching out to her.

Sarah stared blankly at him.

'You need to talk…so talk.'

Sarah finally broke.

…

Scarlett walked back with the now falling asleep form of Sakura attached to her back. It had been about an hour since she had taken the girl for ice cream. She found Snake Eyes sitting outside Sarah's quarters with his head hung low.

Snake Eyes glanced up at Scarlett and quickly stood to take his daughter from her.

"what's wrong with Sarah now?" Scarlett whispered while letting Snake Eyes pry the little girl from her back.

Snake Eyes motioned that she should talk to Sarah to find out.

Scarlett opened the door slowly and saw that Sarah was sitting staring at a photo. It was from when Sarah must have been younger, her hair was cropped close to her chin and she was a little shorter than she was right then. She stood next to a blonde haired oriental young man wearing sunglasses.

Unsure of what to do Scarlett sat next to Sarah. "Sarah, mind telling me what's wrong?" Scarlett asked putting a hand on Sarah's back.

Running a hand over her face to wipe away to tears and the running of her nose Sarah quietly put the photo down in her lap. "I still love him ya know?"

"Snake Eyes?"

"Yeah, want to know how we first met?" Sarah carefully put the photo in a drawer next to several composition notebooks, each labeled by month and year; starting clear five years ago.

"Sure,"

_Sarah walked down the boardwalk in San Francisco. She was fourteen, probably too young to be by herself but she didn't care. She wanted to explore the area. It was summer vacation and her Uncle allowed her to go with her sister and him to that place. He was currently trying to get her sister to not host a music gig that her and her group were doing. But Sarah wanted to be alone._

_That need to be alone was shattered in an instant when a young man bumped into her. Trudging behind him was a younger girl, maybe younger than Sarah herself. Seeing that the two were oriental Sarah thought about all the foreign languages she learned._

"_Watch where you're going!" She shouted in Japanese without thinking. The young man turned to her and gave a half-hearted shrug before pointing out someone walking towards her. Sarah noticed the knife tucked in his coat sleeve. As she started to run the same young man who had bumped into her hit the man in the back of the neck sending the man stumbling to the ground unconscious. Whispering in English she stammered out a "Thank you" before turning to run. _

_The young man grabbed her wrist and tilted his head to one side._

"_Sensei is wondering how you know to speak Japanese." The young woman beside him stated._

"_I-uh… I'm going to be a senior in high school this year." Sarah felt her body trembling uncontrollably. But her eyes never once left the young man. She was stunned at herself, normally she could control her voice, emotions and even her body language, but now she felt like a fish out of water._

_The young man loosened his grip on her then finally let go. He made a few hand motions._

"_You're uncle sent us to protect you and tonight we're to protect your sister." The girl said while glaring at her friend. _

"_Are you deaf?" Sarah blurted out._

Scarlett laughed a belly aching laugh. "You actually thought Snake Eyes was deaf?"

"I thought he was talking in Japanese sign language." Sarah said while choking on laughs. "We spent the rest of my summer vacation that year together. It wasn't anything spectacular, just the two of us talking. Then I found out the falling September that he was training Jane and her group."

Finally when the laughter died down Scarlett took hold of Sarah's hand and helped her stand up. "Come on, let's go sparing…I'll go easy on you."

"I'd like that."

…

Scarlett grabbed hold of Sarah's jacket sleeve and yanked. The jacket came right off leaving Sarah standing wearing a black mid-drift tank top and a pair of spandex shorts. The tattoo on Sarah's right arm stunned Jane speechless. It was of a cherry blossom, with a grey katana in the background and a black snake coiling around the Katana, then behind the cherry blossom and turning back to look at the cherry blossom.

"Do you really want to hurt me so badly Shana?" Sarah teased before lunging at the woman and hitting her head into the woman's stomach. Both tumbled to the ground and Jane felt Flint stiffen beside her.

Sarah could hear her sister and her boyfriend talking but was more interested with Shana at that point in time to care what they were talking about.

Scarlett sat upright just as Snake Eyes walked into the sparing room. Sarah sat across from her, rubbing her forehead and neck. "Snake Eyes, what's wrong?"

The silent ninja looked at the two women and noticed a dark mark on Sarah's right arm. He moved around to see what it was. 'I didn't think you had a tattoo.' He signed and felt a smirk grow on his face.

"Um…" Sarah bit her bottom lip then shrugged. "It didn't really hurt?"

Scarlett tried not to laugh at the insecure voice her friend and sister was giving off. "I think I'll leave you two alone."

Snake Eyes shook his head and motioned for both of them to follow him.

Sarah watched him closely, looking at her friend with a confused look. His body was shaking and he still had the mask on so it was hard to tell what was going on.

They walked to his quarters to see Sakura curled up to a fluffy lump on the bed.

"What the—

Sakura sat up a little and looked at the two women standing in the door way. "Mommy, daddy turned into a wolf."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know a lot of Time Skipies! but there are more in the massive flash back for the next chapter. r&r please.


	13. Chapter 13

The Logical Listener Season Two

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe Renegades, the characters or the franchise. I only own the characters of Pile-Driver, Demon Rose, Boy Scout, Amethyst, Viper, Listener, and Sukoshi kage (Sakura). I do not own the character of Dr. Satou, she belongs to Namiko Ai.

WARNING: MASSIVE FLASHBACKS AHEAD!

Synapse: Sarah, having revealed who Sakura's father is, wants to forgive herself for hiding the truth. Redemption isn't easy when you're lying to yourself. Snake EyesxOc Renegades 'verse.

Chapter 13

Sarah stood gawking at the sight before her. Her daughter was curled up to a wolf, and was saying that Snake Eyes had turned into the wolf. "Uh…duh…uh…" was all she could splutter out before pointing at the _C__an__i__s__ lupus_ [i] on the bed.

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh a little. Sakura was thinking her dad was a werewolf. Sarah was speechless. It was just a little too much to hold back from laughing.

"What's going on?" Duke asked walking up behind the two women.

"Daddy turned into a big fuzzy doggie." Sakura said while snuggling up to the wolf and burying her face into its fur.

"Sakura, that's not your dad." Duke stated while pointing over his shoulder at Snake Eyes. Sakura's eyes grew huge.

"Then what is a big giant fuzzy doggie doing in daddy's bed?"

The three adults looked at Snake Eyes, one was just as curious as his daughter, the other was laughing and the third was horrified. 'Long complicated story.' He offered.

Sakura let out a high pitched squeal as the wolf licked her.

Sarah started to move forward, pulling the gun that had been clipped to her belt out. Snake Eyes stuck his arm out and stopped her movements. The wolf got on its four paws and stood over the girl, snarling at Sarah. Snake Eyes glared down the wolf, making it sit back down and continue licking the girl. Slowly he turned to Sarah. 'He won't hurt Sakura.'

"How do you know that? He's a wild animal!" Sarah snapped. Her eyes were cautiously watching the wolf and her daughter.

'His name is Timber.'

"Timber," Sarah repeated before looking once more at the wolf.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the dog and laughed happily. "Puppy!"

Duke shook his head then walked away, Scarlett following.

Sarah snorted before turning to go: "Fine."

Snake Eyes shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist gently. Once she looked at him he let go and calmly signed: 'Have you thought about what I suggested?'

"Sending Sakura to school, a private school. Yeah, I thought about it. I'm not going to subject her to that…I would rather home school her and be moving from safe house to safe house." Sarah carefully made her face impassive.

'Not the one I was thinking of.'

Her mask shattered in that very instant. "Snake Eyes, I…No, I won't subject myself to being second choice."

Sakura saw her parents talking, understanding only what her mother was saying since her father had his back to her.

'Sarah, that's not fair.'

"It might not be fair, but it's the truth. However," letting out a sigh Sarah wisely chose her words, "I am willing to…start over."

Beneath the visor and mask Snake Eyes blinked. Shocked, that was the only way to describe the way he was feeling. 'Define "start over".'

"The same way we started our first relationship…friends, spending time talking. Teaching each other something…although that one might not be such a good idea." She laughed a little at that one and saw that he was making silent chuckles. "Then see how things go from there."

Sarah walked away, having decided to leave her daughter and ex for their alone time. Father-daughter bonding experience, she thought while her mind began remembering the pain she had gone through.

_Sarah calmly sat by herself while Jane and the others were gathering around where Snake Eyes had shown up. It was normal for Sarah to stay sitting while the others went to him. In fact most of the time she was working and not training. Today Snake Eyes had suggested that she practice her bow skills. She had done as he instructed…until the string snapped in half and whipped the side of her face. Now she was holding a cool wet cloth to her cheek. _

_Sarah looked up when Snake Eyes gave her knee a gentle kick. He knelt down and started to pull her hand away from her cheek. Seeing the blood oozing out of a small crescent shaped wound he made eye contact with her. Sarah flinched and her eyes instantly went up towards a new figure. A red haired woman. _

'_What happened?' Snake Eyes asked, letting Sarah's hand fall back to the spot she was holding._

"_Bow string snapped in half sensei." Sarah said while getting to her feet. "__Atarashii chi wa dare?"_ii

_Snake Eyes motioned at the woman and she held her hand out to Sarah. "I'm Shana O'Hara."_

_Sarah smiled warmly. "Sarah Rose, Jane's sister. If Snake Eyes here is your new Sensei, don't expect him to go easy…he won't even let a klutz like me go without learning some form of fighting."_

_Shana smiled and watched as Sarah looked at her hand. "How old are you Sarah?"_

"_Roughly fifteen, maybe sixteen…I've lost track." Sarah joked. But seeing the blank look she was receiving she sighed. "Ok, I just graduated high school back in June, so I'm sixteen turning seventeen here in a few weeks."_

…

_Snake Eyes walked around with Sarah. He wore a hat, slight prosthetics, and a pair of wraparound sunglasses. Sarah was glances around nervously while he held onto her hand. He knew she had no love for crowded places. They meandered around the park. It was the Fourth of July; an American holiday that Snake Eyes thought might be fun for their first outing together as a date. _

"_Hebi, shouldn't we be somewhere else? There are too many people." Sarah whispered while._

_Snake Eyes let go of Sarah's hand and took hold of her arm._

"_Hebi?"_

"_Sarah, Snake Eyes, I didn't think I would see you here." Shana said while walking over to them. _

_Sarah noticed the way that her boyfriend tilted his head and seemed to loosen up a bit. _Is it because she's just a friend? Or could it be because-no-Snake Eyes wouldn't dare do that to me.

…

_Sarah watched as Snake Eyes trained Shana. Sarah was still working on her final thesis to finish College. Looking up from her paperwork she noticed the way Snake Eyes was being gentle but still harsh on Shana. Sarah's heart dropped out for a second but she reminded herself that he would never do anything to hurt her._

_Finally standing up she looked down at the paperwork then shook her head. "I'm going to go practice some shooting…Shana when you and Snake Eyes are done could you look over my," Sarah indicated to her paperwork then walked away._

_Grabbing a gun she slowly went to the make shift shooting range that Snake Eyes had made. Slowly she lifted the gun and popped off three rounds when a hand rested on hers. She looked back to see Snake Eyes standing there. He put his other hand against her cheek._

"_Are you cheating on me with Shana?"_

_Snake Eyes retracted his hands like he was hurt and shook his head. 'Why would you think something like that?'_

"_I don't know, it's just the way you act around her, like you did when you and I first met."_

'_I love you, and only you.' He looked at the target and shook his head. 'You missed again; maybe you should stick with a bow?'_

…

_Snake Eyes stood pressed against Sarah's back. He had his right hand on her hip as he pointed at the target with his left. He watched as she stood with the gun in her left hand. She was still struggling trying to shoot the target. It was her nineteenth birthday, they had been dating since her eighteenth, and currently he had been trying his hardest to teach her something that didn't require physical prowess. However, she still struggled. Struggling with the trigger she finally let the weapon fall to her side and she shook her head._

"_I can't do it." She said while putting the safety on and trying to hand the gun back to him._

'_Yes you can.' Snake Eyes signed before quickly pushing her hand away. He put his hand to hers and then brought the gun back up. Taking the safety off; he carefully put his right arm around her waist. _

_Sarah's hand shook, body was trembling at how close they were. "Snake Eyes, I can't."_

_Sensing the hesitation in her body, Snake Eyes bent his head down and kissed the crook of her neck. Instantly he heard the report of the gun and he looked to see that she had made a bull's eye. He let go and clapped softly._

"_It wasn't me idiot." She said while putting the safety back on and throwing the gun on the ground. "You…argh!" She started to storm off but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him._

'_That's not fair.' He signed._

_Sarah looked at him. She didn't see the scars on his face any more than she saw the face before the scars. He was the same person, nothing had changed about him. Her heart fluttered as they stood there. _

"_Go get a room." Jana called out as she walked past them, her face buried in some paper work she was filling out while wearing glasses. _

_Sarah took several steps away and then looked at the ground._

_Snake Eyes pulled his mask back on and walked away. Sarah had been the only one he allowed to see what was beneath the mask. None of the others had seen. In fact, she had been the one who helped bandage him and take care of him. She had even gotten angry with him when he first tried to hide the wounds from her._

_Sarah glanced up then smiled softly. "Hey, swing by my apartment later…ok?" she whispered, barely audible to even him. _

_He blinked a couple of times behind the mask but nodded his head._

…

_Sarah had no clue what she was doing, inviting her boyfriend of only one year to her apartment. She lived there alone and was finish up the last year of her college life. Carefully she finished fixing up the table, making it look like she had spent all afternoon making the meal. Which wasn't true, she had ordered take-out from the pizza parlor she worked for. When there was a knock on the door she felt her heart flutter once more. Quickly she rushed to the door and opened it, not bothering to look through the peep hole. _

_No one was standing there. She let out a sigh and closed the door. Then she heard the living room window open. Spinning around she had slipped out a small knife and tossed it at the intruder. She heard a hiss as Snake Eyes caught the offending blade in midair._

"_Don't do that." Sarah scolded while putting a hand over her heart. "I get enough of that from Jane and the others."_

'_I'm a ninja.' He signed before putting the knife down on the living room table. 'What did you want to talk about?'_

_Sarah bit the corner of her bottom lip. "I uh…well I wanted to kind of have a special night?"_

…

_Shana walked the area of Snake Eyes' dojo with Sarah. "Hey, I wanted to say that I'm proud of you." She said while smiling at the person she viewed as a younger sister. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation from college."_

"_It's fine Shana." Sarah said while looking at her close friend and confidante. "Thanks, I really meant it."_

_All suspicions left Sarah for that moment. _Shana doesn't know about Snake Eyes and me, and she doesn't seem to like him the same way…maybe there really isn't anything going on there. _She concluded while picking a red rose from the ground. Picking off the thorns she looked around to see that there were no rosebushes nearby. "Where did this come from?"_

_Shana looked at it then looked at where it had been picked up. "There's a note."_

_Sarah quickly picked it up and read it. "A single red rose for the girl who graduated, sorry I couldn't be there. Kimi."_

"_Who's Kimi?"_

"_A friend from high school." Sarah half lied._

…

_It had taken a year for Sarah to notice but Snake Eyes wasn't exactly interested in her. After Shana had shown up, Sarah should have known about the distance growing between her and Snake Eyes. _It should have been obvious_! She screamed mental at herself. _Why didn't I see it sooner_? _Why did he choose me_?_

_Slowly she walked out of her apartment kitchen and back into her living room, yesterday was her twentieth birthday. She and Snake Eyes had spent most of the day together. Snake Eyes was lying half asleep on the couch. Sarah hated him, but loved him all the same. _

"_Get up." She whispered harshly. _

_Snake Eyes snapped his eyes opened and saw that Sarah was standing behind the couch looking down at him with glaring eyes. 'What's wrong?'_

"_I want you out of my house." She said while pointing at the door._

'_I don't understand.'_

"_You love her don't you? You love Shana more than me. I've finally put things together; it's taken me all these years." Sarah forced herself not to cry. _I have to be angry_. "I want you out of my house, out of my life…and above all gone."_

_Snake Eyes started to stand up and reach out to her but he saw the raw anger that seemed to be rolling off her like tidal waves. _

"_What I don't understand is why. Why did you wait two years to date me even though you loved her? I don't get it. It's not logical."_

_Logical, is that really what I thought about the situation_? Sarah asked herself while walking into her quarters. The raw pain was still there, it was going to be there for a long time. But now she could finally move on a little. Reaching into the drawer she kept her journals. Inside the very first one were pictures of that first summer she had spent with Snake Eyes. He stayed near her during the day so they had plenty of time to talk and get to know each other. "Why did you do this to yourself Sarah?" She asked while shedding a few tears.

"Miss Rose?" a voice said from behind her.

Sarah spun around and threw one of the journals, on instinct, at the perpetrator. Duke caught the notebook and smirked at her. "What do you want Duke?"

"To talk, that's all."

"Heard that before…go spend more time with your girlfriend."

"That's who I want to talk about…I want to understand what happened between you, her and Snake Eyes."

Sarah let out a sigh, looked up then closed her eyes. "Sit, but close the door behind you."

* * *

><p>i <em>Canis Lupus, for those of you who have not taken high school biology or College Latin is the taxonomy of Wolf.<em>

ii Atarashii chi wa dare: Who's the new blood?

* * *

><p>AN: I warned ya, massive flashbacks...their killer on one's poor mind. r&r please.


	14. Authors Notice

Author's Notice

All righty folks, I'm back, and with a vengeance. Ok not really. I got out of a bad situation since I last posted for Demon Rose, Logical Listener, Amethyst Stone, Hammer to Fall, and Viper, and now I'm back in the mood for writing. However, when I reread all of my Fanfics I gagged (it was funny for my dad to watch me choke down reading them). I hated them. I won't remove them, but I am planning on rewriting them into one story instead of like five million. Seriously what was wrong with me? A story told from five or more perspectives, it's like murder for me now.

This time I'm writing season one all together in one story. There will be a lot of switching between characters and their given locations but that's cool. I can handle that. Moreover, I will be changing a few little things throughout the story. The character's personalities should remain the same (mostly) but a few little details will be reworked. (I.E: How Flint and Jane first met, the relationship between Sarah and Snake Eyes and how it fell apart, and so on and so forth.)

The new story will be called _Citizen Soldier_, just like season one was called for all my old stuff. I am in college now, as I have said in some of my other stuff, so that comes first. However, I will try to post a least one chapter a week…no promises however.

I also don't know if I'm going to continue working with Namiko Ai, she and I haven't talked in a while and…well I just don't feel it anymore. That spark of inspiration from friendship is kind of missing you know. If she wishes to continue working with me she knows how to contact me.

Hope to see your reviews for my new story _Citizen Soldier_ soon. I will be typing up the chapters sometime this month so please look forward to those.

Sincerely

Samantha Jane West-Croft


End file.
